APH Rochu: Childhood Ambition
by haraguro-tan
Summary: Yao shields little Ivan from a beating when the latter burns their then-master Mongolia's dinner, igniting a passion that burns for centuries to come.
1. When We First Met

**Title: Childhood Ambition**

**Main Pairing: Implied Rochu (Ivan x Yao) | Genre: Friendship | Rating: PG**

Synopsis: Yao shields little Ivan from a beating when the latter burns their then-master Mongolia's dinner, igniting a passion that burns for centuries to come.

Note: Batukahn is my human name for Mongolia. I do not usually create OCs or make up names for countries with no existing human names. However, for this story, I had to include Mongolia due to its past relations with Ivan and Yao, and I had to give him a name because I do not feel comfortable using country names for characters, especially when said character keeps getting insulted ^^;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: When We First Met<strong>_

_1300_ _AD, Beijing_

In a large empty kitchen on a winter night, a fair-haired boy slaved over the kitchen stove, wrapping and re-wrapping his long, pink scarf around his thin body. Although the fire burnt strongly in the fire place, the gusts of chilly winds that stole inside through gaps in the doors, windows and loose bricks felt like ice against his bare face. He looked barely older than ten, yet he was denied of the carefree life that youths hailing from a background as prestigious as his would enjoy.

He was no ordinary boy, but a nation who went by the human name of Ivan Braginski. When Ivan was much younger, he had subordinates waiting on him hand and foot. He was not as large and powerful a nation compared to Batukhan, whom he now worked for, but he was the master of his own house nonetheless. Yet now he was reduced to a servant in a foreign land, trying to cook for the first time in his life.

Batukhan's favourite chef was late. Young Ivan was tasked with the job of satisfying his Mongolian master's sudden craving for Ivan's native cuisine. He was all alone in the kitchen, for nobody liked being with him very much. When displeased, his presence chilled the spines of others even in Spring. His striking violet eyes earned him the nickname of 'snow devil' behind his back. Other servants and nations avoided him if they could help it, and this was one of those times when they had made themselves scarce.

With nobody to help and guide him, Ivan eventually left the kitchen with a plate of unidentifiable mush emitting a pungent burnt smell.

* * *

><p>Ivan observed nervously as his master poked his spoon doubtfully at the charred pieces.<p>

"What's this?" Batukhan eyed his dinner warily.

Ivan mumbled an exotic sounding name, his heart racing. Batukhan gestured to a servant, who took a spoon, wrinkled his nose and scooped a spoonful of the black mush into his mouth. Almost immediately, the servant's poker face contorted with pain. The poor man keeled over, coughing violently until specks of charred particles were expulsed from his mouth.

Ivan did not find out what became of the poor servant. In the next instant, Batukhan grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

"Brat! How dare you try to kill me!" Batukhan bellowed at him, shaking him so hard that he thought his teeth would fall out. He dropped Ivan, and before the boy could catch his breath, grabbed a lance from a bodyguard and started hitting him with it.

"Waaaah!" Ivan cried as he scrambled to his feet and tried to dodge the merciless blows. Two burly soldiers flanked the exit, leaving no way out for him. In a bid to escape his enraged attacker, he ran frantically around the room, trying to hide under the furniture, but knocking over most of it, including the many valuable antiques on their surface tops. Sounds of porcelain crashing to the floor were followed closely by angry threats of torture and murder. Batukhan was getting angrier by the second, and Ivan could feel it from the increasingly stinging blows on his back.

He had to get out of here before Batukhan decided to spear him with the lance. He ran towards the exit again as fast as he could, hoping that he could slip between the menacing guards.

But the guards had seen him. They stuck out their weapons across the entrance - two large sabres, blades unsheathed. Ivan would not be able to stop in time. The sharp blades would slice across his neck, putting an end to his short, miserable life

"Aiya!"

Ivan felt something slam into him. His vision turned red.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy barbarian aru!"

Something enveloped him, and his face was pressed into piercing redness until he could see nothing more.

"This brat tried to assassinate me!" Batukhan's gruff voice rang out clearly from behind him.

A large hand grabbed his shoulders roughly, and Ivan found himself being pulled away from his strange but safe sanctuary.

"Oh no, you don't!"

To his despair, Ivan found himself in the middle of a tug-of-war, stretched between his cruel master and his saviour. No sooner had the tug-of-war started, it ended almost immediately. His saviour's grip released, and Ivan half-flew into Batukhan's arms before finding himself unexpectedly shoved aside.

"Are you all right, Yao?" Batukhan addressed the intruder who was now sprawled on the ground. He marched over to the fallen figure and stretched his hand to him, but the intruder turned his head away rebelliously.

It was then that Ivan saw his saviour's face for the first time. The man called Yao had soft and gentle features. His large, amber eyes glowed ferociously, but softened when they met Ivan's eyes. His face was youthful, friendly and kind, making him approachable to the young boy. Long, black tresses framed his attractive face. His crimson red outfit was simple and plain, but contrasted stunningly with his fair skin. His pink lips curved into an amiable smile, and Ivan felt the pains in various parts of his body diminish.

"He started it! Look at what happened to my food taster!" Batukhan shouted. Yao turned away to glare up at Batukhan again. Ivan looked at the direction that his furious master was pointing at, and was horrified to see that the servant was slumped over on the table, unconscious. Oh dear, now his saviour would think that he had indeed tried to assassinate Batukhan. He had to sat the record right.

"I didn't!" Ivan piped up, surprised at his own courage. He hardly ever dared to speak up against Batukhan. Nobody ever did.

Batukhan and Yao turned towards him, Batukhan with a murderous glint in his eyes, and Yao with a compassionate expression that encouraged him to continue.

"It's my first time cooking. I followed the recipe, but I don't know what went wrong," Ivan blinked innocently out of sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Aiya, you poor thing!" Yao rushed towards Ivan and enveloped him in a hug. "Batukhan is such a monster for making a sweet boy like you slave in the kitchen!"

Ivan felt his face grow hot from pleasure. Yao's hair smelt like flowers.

"But my servant is dead!" Batukhan exclaimed indignantly.

Sighing, Yao released his embrace, much to Ivan's displeasure, and marched over to the unconscious servant. After several hard shakes, the servant opened his eyes, foaming slightly at his mouth and muttering about quitting his job.

"The boy is no murderer aru! You must apologize to him for such a serious accusation!" Yao declared fiercely. Ivan gazed at Yao, speechless with awe. Batukhan did not seem to intimidate Yao at all, despite the fact that his bulky frame towered over Yao's petite one. Yao had displayed a great show of courage thus far, but this was the most impressive yet. Nobody ever dared to accuse Batukhan of making a mistake, let alone demand an apology from him.

Batukhan widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Apologize to the brat?" he spat. "Never! Look what he's done to my dining hall! Look at the treasures you gave me, all smashed to smithereens!"

"Stole from me, you mean," Yao said condescendingly. He walked back to Ivan and took his small hand in his own. Ivan felt an inexplicable warmth cruise through his body. Yao's touch was so warm and reassuring.

"Let's go, boy," Yao said.

"How dare you! I never gave the boy permission to leave!" Batukhan stepped in front of Yao.

"Seeing that you have no guts to apologize to the boy, there's not much point in us staying. I shall leave you to your barbaric antics until you sober up."

Deftly, Yao sidestepped Batukhan and led Ivan through the entrance and out of the room. Ivan was too absorbed with staring at Yao's dashing side profile to notice that all the guards and servants in the room were also entranced by his saviour's regal demeanour. By the time Batukhan snapped out of his shock, the pair was too far away to hear Batukhan yell at his guards.

"Why didn't you stop them from leaving, you useless lumps? Who's going to make my dinner now?"

* * *

><p>"Huff... Sir? Where are we... huff... going?" Ivan panted alongside his saviour as they half-walked, half-jogged, away from the building that housed the dining hall, to an unknown destination. Since they got away from Batukhan, Yao had suddenly begun walking at top speed, holding his hand firmly but not saying a word. Ivan had difficulty catching his breath, and the parts where Batukhan had struck him were beginning to hurt. The freezing winter winds swirling around him weakened his limbs.<p>

"Hush! We must get away from him before his men catch up with us. Batukhan can be very mean when he's mad aru!" Yao cautioned without slowing his pace.

"All right… ah!" Ivan gave a cry of despair as he fell face-forward. Succumbing to pain, his knee had buckled, causing him to fall.

"Aiya!" Yao cried as he knelt down by his side. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were hurt. Let me carry you aru!"

He bent over and motioned for Ivan to climb on his back. When the boy had done so, arms placed around his neck, Yao stood up slowly, supporting his thighs securely with his hands. He turned his head backwards. Ivan still had a pained expression on his face.

"Hey boy," Yao smiled, "Imagine that you're a general and I'm your warhorse. Batukhan is just ahead with his minions. What do we do?"

Ivan broke into a smile.

"Chaaaarge!" he shouted with great gusto.

Yao ran forward with Ivan, who pointed one fist in the air.

"Barbarian!" Yao cried laughingly.

"Barbarian!" Ivan echoed gleefully.

"Bastard!"

"Bastard!" Ivan repeated after Yao.

Pleased that Ivan had cheered up, Yao got carried away, and continued insulting Batukhan with a variety of crude names, each one meaner than before. Ivan mimicked the older man happily.

"S**** his ancestors!" Yao shouted, and Ivan followed.

"All eight generations of them!" Yao cursed. Ivan chanted after him.

"All eight generations of them!"

"Aiya!"

"Ai…ya?"

Ivan wondered why Yao had suddenly stopped scolding Batukhan.

"You're but a child! I shouldn't teach these rude words to you aru!" Yao fretted, self-reproach evident in his voice.

"But Batukhan is mean. He deserves them da?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Still, it is rude to use them! Promise me that you'll never use them on anyone, all right?" Yao turned his face towards Ivan. Seeing his severe expression, Ivan nodded.

"Good boy," Yao smiled. "Anyway, we are safe now! Batukhan always leaves me alone when I'm inside my sanctuary. He knows he will get hell from me otherwise."

They stopped in front of a stone wall, with a bright red wooden double door embedded in it. Behind the wall, Ivan could see the roof top of a short building if he stood on tip toes. Yao knelt down, motioning for Ivan to climb off his back. Ivan did so reluctantly, wishing he could stay on the warm, broad back for longer.

"Will you get into trouble with Batukhan for saving me?" Ivan asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, he likes my cooking too much to harm me," Yao waved his hand.

The red double door had two bronze knobs formed like the head of a ferocious looking creature with fierce round eyes and sharp teeth. Hanging from below each knob was a large ring. Yao pushed open the doors and urged Ivan forward. Once they had stepped over the threshold, Yao barricaded the door with a large wooden rod. He then hustled Ivan towards the house at the other end of the enclosed space that they now stood in. Ivan saw that they were in a garden encased by four walls, filled with leafy trees and bushes, stone sculptures and furniture, with a beautiful green pond at a corner.

"Oooh fish! I want to…"

"Not now!" Yao said. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here in such cold weather." He pulled Ivan towards the house. Another large double door graced the front of the house, with door knobs stranger and more intricate than the pair on the outer doors.

Yao pushed open the heavy doors with a loud creak, revealing to Ivan the most beautiful room he had ever seen. Ivan's eyes lit up.

"Your house is like a palace!" Ivan pranced around the room excitedly, running his small hands over intricately carved sculptures, and peering down bottomless vases grander and more exotic than what he had seen in Batukhan's dining hall.

"This is nothing compared to the rest of my house," Yao laughed, amused by the excitable boy's antics. Ivan reminded him of his little brother Yong Soo, who simply had to touch everything in sight and claim them as his own.

"Really?" Ivan looked up from a life-sized porcelain statue of a horse that he had been examining. "Your house must be amazing!"

"The biggest and most beautiful house in existence, if I may say so myself," Yao said proudly. "My house is actually made up of many palaces. This is just one of my many small spare buildings."

"Oooh," Ivan's violet eyes sparkled with anticipation. "I want to see the rest of your house. Can I?"

Yao pursed his lips as mild melancholy cast a shadow on his proud visage.

"The rest of my house has been taken over by the barbarian. It is not convenient for you to explore."

The buoyant little face sagged. Noticing his disappointment, Yao hastily added, "I'll get it back one day. Then you can explore all hundreds of the rooms to your heart's content. You can even claim one for your own since I have so many rooms aru!"

The last line had a significant impact on Ivan, whose face positively lit up.

"Can I really da? I would love to live in a big house. My house used to be quite grand, but I had to keep moving out into smaller houses when Batukhan's men came to settle down. My last house was half the size of this room. It always snowed where I lived, and my sisters and I would fight over the blanket because we only had one bed, and the blanket would only cover one person."

Yao nodded sympathetically. "Of course you can. And your sisters can come too."

"I'll be fine without them," Ivan chirped. As he bounded beside Yao, he noticed, with great interest, that Yao moved with an air of elegance and grace, much unlike the boorish, clumsy Batukhan who stomped rather than walked. His figure was willowy, his hair long and silky, unlike most adult men he had met in his homeland or in Batukhan's servant quarters.

Ivan followed Yao to the doors at the back of the room, which led into his bedroom. The bedroom was smaller and less cluttered than the main chamber, but well-adorned with scenic paintings and calligraphy that were mounted on the walls. A large oak bed veiled with curtains took up most of the space in the room. Yao drew the curtains aside, inciting another excited squeal from the boy, who ran towards the bed and plonked down on it. The bed was not very soft, but the silk sheets were smooth to the touch and smelt fragrant. He could well be sitting in a flower bed.

"Your bed smells so good da!" Ivan declared. He grasped a handful of bed sheets and put them against his face. They were warm and soft.

"I put dried peony petals inside the lining of my sheets. It helps me to sleep better in such troubled times," Yao explained. He went to the wooden closet next to his bed and retrieved a bundle of clothes from inside.

"Batukhan treats you so well," Ivan pouted enviously as he swung his feet gaily against the side of the bed.

"Treats me well?" Yao asked, surprised by his remark. "He robbed me of my house and my land!"

"But you get your own bed and he doesn't yell at you. My sisters and I and all the other nations sleep on the hard, cold floor in the servant's quarters. We don't even have pillows," Ivan said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he treats me a little differently only because he wants me to impart my culture and language to him. I'd much rather sleep in the servant's quarters than give that ruffian an education on culture. As if stealing my land wasn't enough!" Yao slammed his closet door shut with a loud thud that made Ivan practically leap off the bed.

"Sorry. Speaking of that barbarian makes me bristle," Yao said apologetically. "Go to sleep, all right? I'm going to change into my night robes. You can lie down and rest after you've removed your shoes," Yao looked pointedly at the tattered, dirty shoes on the little boy's feet.

"On your bed da?" Ivan's eyes grew wide. Everyone he knew was either terrified of him, or terrified him. This was the first time someone had offered such kindness to him. Ivan felt incredibly touched.

"Yes, as long as you don't fight with me for the blanket," Yao laughed as he proceeded to go behind his changing screen.

Happily, Ivan rolled around in the bed sheets. He never knew that it was such a nice feeling to like, and to be liked by someone. He felt his affection for this beautiful stranger grow.

Moments later, when Yao emerged in a blue sleep robe, he was amused to find Ivan curled up on his bed, sound asleep. He realized, with mock chagrin, that Ivan had ignored his request and rolled his blanket into a makeshift pillow. Yao brought out a thick woollen blanket from under the bed and spread it over the boy. Then he blew out the candles, climbed into bed and drew the curtains, readying himself for nightmares with neighing war horses and swearing soldiers.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter is available in my Rochu doujinshi 'Our Secret History' (Official website: http :  / secret . kawaiiaru . net). It will also be available in a free pdf version of the doujinshi that will be downloadable from the same website after the book has sold out.  
><strong><br>****

**FREE TALK**

This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it ended up in 2 chapters X'D As usual, I don't know where to stop. This one took a particularly long time, mainly because:

a) It had no smut and I felt bored writing it *bricked*. Nevertheless, it had to be written because I need an introductory story for my fanbook 'Our Secret History'.

b) I'm scared of getting flamed for historical accuracies, so I had to research on the Mongolian empire and Qin Shi Huang (who gets a cameo in Yao's bedtime story in the second chapter). I'm aware that I probably still got some stuff wrong, so please don't use the info for your history exams. XD Do note that because Yao's perspective is likely to be different from that of a neutral historian, the way he tells his story and articulates his thoughts of 'Batukhan' will definitely be biased.

c) Having to describe Chinese architecture (or architecture of any kind) was a pain. I can easily picture it from the period dramas I've watched, but explaining it was a difficult thing, since some non-Asians have undoubtedly never watched any period dramas and don't know what ancient China looks like.

It seems that people who draw/write about Mongolia's invasion of Russia and China in their Rochu fanfics tend to portray Mongolia as a big bad guy who raeps Yao or raeps Ivan. Personally, I always prefer something happier and light-hearted, since Hetalia itself is a light-hearted series. So I tried to make my portrayal of the Mongolian reign less tragic.

Ivan's life is still pretty sad during Mongolian rule, but I like to think that 'Batukhan' kind of has a crush on Yao, because it was revealed in historical records that Genghis Khan was an admirer of Chinese culture and liked to surround himself with Chinese stuff. Also, of all the lands from different countries that the Mongolians conquered, they chose to have their city in China. I once spoke with a Chinese friend on this, and she said that a lot of foreigners have been misled into thinking that China was enslaved by the Mongolians. I get the feeling that she didn't really like the portrayal of Yao being enslaved by 'Batukhan'. So I tried to achieve a balance by portraying that while Yao was supposed to cook for 'Batukhan', he does it as and when he pleases and has the privilege of being rude to 'Batukhan'. Also he gets to live in a nice room furnished to suit his own tastes.

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
><strong>Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!


	2. Flowers That Look Like the Sun

**Main Pairing: Implied Rochu (Ivan x Yao) | Genre: Friendship | Rating: PG**

Synopsis: Yao shields little Ivan from a beating when the latter burns their then-master Mongolia's dinner, igniting a passion that burns for centuries to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My doujinshi Our Secret History sold out awhile back. Thanks for your support! I was supposed to make all the stories in the book available as promised, but I was busy with all sorts of things and new fandoms so I kept procrastinating OTL Thank you very much for all the continued reviews although I haven't been updating at all. I really appreciate it.

In addition, I'm selling some of my Hetalia / Rochu doujinshi collection. Please check out my doujinshi collective as listed in my profile if you're interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Flowers That Look Like the Sun<strong>

The peace of the night did not last long. Near midnight, Yao awoke to a repetitive loud knocking noise that was quickly obscured by Ivan's piteous wailing. He hastily pulled aside the curtains. Moonlight streamed in through the openwork windows, illuminating Ivan's trembling form. The poor boy sat up with his face buried in his knees.

"What's the matter?" Yao asked, alarmed that Ivan was crying so hard.

"He's outside!" A high pitched, muffled whimper issued from his knees.

"Who?" Yao made to clamber out of bed to investigate the disturbance. A hard tug on his arm made him pause and turn back.

"Don't go!" Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's arm and pressed his tearful face against his sleeve.

"It's all right, it's probably a branch knocking against the walls," Yao patted the trembling head with his free hand, but Ivan was unconvinced.

"I'm scared. Don't go," he held on even tighter, surprising Yao with his strength.

Unable to pull his arm away, Yao put his other arm around the shivering boy. He felt the little one press his head against his chest. The front of his robe was becoming damp.

"Don't worry, it's not the barbarian. You would hear someone shouting like a caveman if it was indeed him aru," Yao said soothingly as he stroked Ivan's back.

Moments later, when the knocking died down, Ivan let out a loud sniff and lifted up his tear stained face.

"Why are you so scared? You were so brave just now when you stood up for yourself. Did you have a nightmare?" Yao cupped his face gently and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Ivan gazed up into Yao's soft amber eyes, taking comfort in their warmth and beauty. He took a deep breath.

"I dreamt of the night I was forced to come and live here," he said in a quivering voice. Yao nodded encouragingly.

"Batukhan led a large group of soldiers to surround my house. They shouted in strange tongues. When my sisters and I refused to let them in, they broke down the doors and seized us."

He paused and swallowed hard, while Yao watched him sympathetically.

"And then they set fire to my house. The fire was big and strong, but I have never shivered worst," Ivan trembled.

"The bastards!" Yao exclaimed, his eyes wide with anger.

"All my sunflower drawings were gone. I spent a very long time on them," Ivan said mournfully.

"Sunflowers?" Yao echoed.

"Da. Flowers that look like the sun. I have never seen them before, but my boss showed me paintings of them. There is hardly any sun where I come from, so drawing them makes me feel warm."

"I see," Yao nodded thoughtfully, trying to recall whether he had seen any flowers that looked like the sun in his long life.

"When I have my own house again, I'll grow myself a garden of sunflowers." Ivan's tear-stained face look slightly cheered. Yao felt even more curious about these miracle flowers that could make a crying child perk up at the mere thought of them.

"Will you invite me to your garden?" Yao asked kindly.

"I'd love to!" Ivan clapped his hands together. "When you come to my garden, I will paint a picture of you standing in a field of sunflowers. I think it will turn out lovely because you're so beautiful da."

Feeling at a loss for words, Yao felt his face flush. Mixed feelings of embarrassment and annoyance surfaced upon being described with a word often associated with women. But he knew that Ivan was simply being candid and could not find it in his heart to chide him. Besides, Ivan had suddenly begun to look forlorn again.

"I wonder if it will be possible for me to have my own house again," Ivan said dolefully. "Batukhan is getting more land and servants each day. It's impossible to bring him down."

Yao closed his eyes thoughtfully, wondering how he could console the boy. They were living in dark times, and what Ivan said might well be reality for a long time, but he had to stop the boy from wallowing in pessimism. At his age, he should be playing in a sunflower field, instead of wishing to grow one.

When his siblings were still by his side, Yao would tell them stories whenever they had nightmares. An idea occurred to him. Yao stretched out his two legs and patted his thighs. "Sit on my lap. I'll tell you a story."

"A story da? Nobody has ever told me a story before!" Ivan clambered excitedly onto Yao's lap, making the older man feel another twinge of sympathy.

"Right," Yao cleared his throat. Ivan looked up expectantly at him.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who became king at the mere age of thirteen. Back then, his land was split into different warring states controlled by nobles who proclaimed themselves lords of their lands. He went on a campaign to conquer the different states. By twenty-four, he assumed full command as ruler of his land His campaign was so successful that neighbouring states felt threatened and they sent assassins to kill him, but he warded off all the attacks. Less than thirty years after he ascended the throne, he conquered all the states and unified them under one flag. He consolidated power by getting rid of all the people who opposed him. He called himself 'Qin Shi Huang', 'Qin' being the name of his dynasty, and 'Shi Huang' meaning the first emperor."

"Wow," Ivan marvelled. "He achieved so much at such a young age!"

"Not only did he unify his divided land, he also did many great things. He led armies to continue expanding his land. He built a network of roads, making travel and trading more convenient. He built a canal to link two of the greatest rivers in his land. It made water transportation easier, and could be used to irrigate fields so that the people could grow more crops. When they were attacked by barbarians every other day, he ordered the construction of an enormous defensive wall to line the borders."

Ivan was impressed. Any solution that meant more food and less war sounded ingenious to him.

"He sounds like a great man," Ivan nodded. "I wish I had a king like that to rule my land."

"Actually, I don't think you would," Yao sighed. "While he was an intelligent ruler, he also accomplished many evil deeds. The work on the defensive wall was carried out by hundreds of thousands of slaves and criminals. Untold thousands of them died from exhaustion or accidents. They were men with parents, wives and children pining for their return that was never to be. Their bodies were not even given proper burial, as many of them were crushed under heavy rocks, never to be found."

"How awful!" Ivan's eyes grew wide and scared.

"And that was not all. Afraid that intellectuals and schools of thought would challenge his authority, the Emperor ordered for all books that spoke ill of him to be burnt. Scholars who disagreed with him were buried alive or stoned to death. He was ruthless. My people were terrified of him. They knew they had to obey him, or face terrible consequences."

Yao closed his eyes as he silently paid tribute to the people who died by his lord's hands. Ivan observed him sadly, thinking that this was a very unhappy bedtime story.

"As he grew older, he began to fear death. He became obsessed with wanting to live forever. He interrogated me on the subject of immortality on several occasions, but I do not know the ways of the Heavens. He ordered people to travel far and wide to seek the elixir of life. When they failed to find it, he ordered court doctors and alchemists to concoct the potion."

"Did they find the elixir of life?" Ivan asked anxiously.

"Well," Yao gave a grim smile, "One day, a large meteor fell on one of our provinces. We consider this a bad omen for the Emperor. Further more, the words "The First Emperor will die and his land will be divided" were etched on the stone."

"Who dared to do that?" Ivan gasped.

"That's what the Emperor demanded to know too," Yao said, "but nobody confessed. As expected, he ordered for the execution of everyone who had been near the meteor-hit area."

"That's unfair!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yes it was terribly unfair," Yao nodded. "But a year later, while he was touring the eastern part of my land, he died, presumably from mercury poisoning. Ironically, that had been a result of consuming the potions invented for him to achieve immortality."

"Ha!" Ivan clapped his hands. "Serves him right! Of all the things to die from, he died from drinking his stupid potion!"

"Exactly. After decades of fending off ferocious armies and crafty assassins, he simply dropped dead, his powerful empire lost to another. We Chinese believe that you reap what you sow, and the Heavens are always watching. As you can see, even the Gods could no longer turn a blind eye to his deeds aru," Yao said empathetically.

"Will the Gods stop Batukhan from being so mean to us?" Ivan asked hopefully.

"I believe they will. There is justice in the world, as I've told you in the story, " Yao nodded.

"But that story... you made it up, didn't you?" Ivan asked.

Yao shook his head grimly.

"No I didn't, Qin Shi Huang was my Emperor several hundreds of years ago."

Ivan's mouth gaped as comprehension dawned on him.

"Listen, my people will not allow a foreign barbarian to trample on us. They are biding their time to rebel, and the Heavens will aid them. I'm sure your people are waiting for their chance to rescue you too. You must have faith in them," Yao placed his palms firmly on the small shoulders in front of him.

"I will," Ivan nodded, feeling confidence surge through him. "But, why are you crying?"

He grabbed one end of his scarf and wiped Yao's cheek clumsily with it.

"I… I am? I didn't realize that aru. I suppose remembering the kindness of the Heavens and the resilience of my people brought me great comfort aru," Yao gave a teary smile. Ivan continued to eye him worriedly.

"You're a good boy aru," Yao pressed the scarf back into Ivan's hands and wiped his eyes on his own sleeve. "You remind me of my younger brother Kiku. He was a very thoughtful and considerate boy, until…" Yao grimaced, leaving his sentence incomplete.

Ivan cocked his head and stared at Yao with inquisitive round eyes, apparently dissatisfied with his unwillingness to speak. Yao found himself charmed by the lovable face.

"What's your name, boy?" Yao ruffled his pale blond hair affectionately.

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski," Ivan replied.

"Well, little Ivan, would you like to become my younger brother aru? I'll protect you and teach you to become a strong and wise nation!" Yao looked at the boy with gleeful anticipation, delighted at the thought of having such a cute little brother.

"No," Ivan replied almost immediately, wiping off the big grin on Yao's eager face.

Yao stared at him disbelievingly. "Do you know who I am? I'm China, and I'll have you know that many nations want to be my sibling, but I won't even accept them! I don't just accept anyone as my siblin, especially strange-looking foreigners like you!" He crossed his arms huffily.

Ivan was taken aback. Did Yao thought him an oddball too?

Noticing Ivan's horrified expression, Yao hurriedly clarified, "I don't mean it in a bad way. Although you look strange to me, I think you're a good boy. That's why I want you to be my little brother aru!"

At the compliment, Ivan smiled again, but he shook his head obstinately. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Yao demanded.

"Because if I become your little brother, I won't be able to marry you da," Ivan replied candidly.

Silence ensued as Yao goggled at the little boy, wondering if he had misheard his words. There was no trace of jest. Ivan continued to look at him smilingly, a little blush surfacing on his pale cheeks.

Upon receiving no response from Yao, Ivan reiterated his point, "When I grow up, I want you to be my wife. Therefore, you cannot be my brother da."

Without warning, Yao keeled over with laughter.

"Hahahaha! That's why I love little children like you aru. You say the funniest things!" His face shone with amusement, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes.

It was now Ivan's turn to look affronted.

"What's so funny? I meant what I said!" Ivan placed his hands on his sides and pouted up at Yao, arms akimbo.

"All right, may I know why you want me to be your… wife?" Yao managed to ask before he was overcome by another fit of giggles. He hastened to stifle it by biting on his knuckle.

Ivan's frown disappeared, replaced by a look of adoration.

"Because you're beautiful, kind and wise, and you make me feel happy and safe~" he gazed at Yao with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Ignoring Ivan's usage of the word 'beautiful', Yao rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "But that sounds more like the description of a husband, rather than a wife. Not that I'm suggesting that we should be married at all though," he hastily clarified.

"Why can't we get married?" Ivan frowned.

Yao grinned weakly at him. Children are amusing, but they also ask exasperating questions.

"We are both males. Also, you shouldn't marry just about anyone you like. You would end up with many wives," Yao laughed drily.

"I don't like just about anyone. I only like you. Also, I don't understand what's wrong with us getting married because we're males. Being around my sisters makes me uncomfortable."

Yao sighed. He did not want to discuss sexuality issues with a child, so he decided to take the easy way out.

"I'm tired, Ivan. Let's go back to sleep, or we won't have enough energy to put up with Batukhan's nonsense tomorrow. You want your field of flowers that look like the sun, don't you?"

"Da!" Ivan snuggled under the blanket without further ado.

Yao heaved a sigh of relief. Kids are so easily pacified!

"Yao~"

"What? Aiya! Who said you could call me by my name? I'm your elder. You should show me respect aru!"

"All right, Mister Yao. You will marry me when I have my house and my sunflower field da?"

Yao groaned inwardly.

"We'll talk about it when you have your house and your sunflower field aru. I'm very sleepy now," Yao murmured, hoping that Ivan would stop pestering him.

Ivan was dissatisfied with Yao's half-hearted answer, but decided to let him be. After all, Yao did look tired. Besides, it would be some time before he could have his house and sunflower field. He snuggled against Yao, and was elated when the older man put his arm around him.

"Good night, little Ivan," came a drowsy voice.

"Good night, Yao~"

**The End.**


End file.
